


The Canary rises again

by thecrooktomyassasin



Series: Come Back to me [18]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Captain Canary, Come Back To Me, Emotional, Established Relationship, F/M, FIx It, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrooktomyassasin/pseuds/thecrooktomyassasin
Summary: When not only Sara and Leonard begin to see Laurel, they all soon come to realize that there might be a way to bring the Black Canary back after all. But they might need some help from an old friend.





	1. Oliver

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple of months back and I really like it. I wanted to bring Laurel back so much and this seemed rather fitting.  
> The story will have three chapters and i will post them probably all in January. I hope you enjoy it.  
> Also, Happy New Year! Thank you for being so supportive and kind to me this year and everyone who read my stories or i met through this amazing fandom has brought so much light into my life.  
> I hope 2017 is full of joy and happiness for all of you!  
> I posted this yesterday and I tried to edit the tags, which resulted in accidentally deleting it. I am stupid i know.  
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.

~~

“I saw her; both me and Leonard. And Rory too.” Sara exclaimed as she paced back and forth in S.T.A.R Labs. “Laurel is still alive somehow… She has to be.”

“Sara, I don’t want to rule out the possibility that Laurel is alive; but half of Central City is dressed like her. Your sister’s reputation was spread everywhere and people idolize her. Don’t you think that it could have been someone else and you could have mistaken her for Laurel?”

“Caitlin, I know what I saw. It was her.” She stated as Cisco looked at the two women concerned. “I was hoping that you would have a way to see the street at that time and tell me if it was her.”

Cisco walked quickly over to a computer and sat down; making Sara and Caitlin to follow him immediately.

“If I can just log into the street view cams on the street under your building, at Halloween early night…Got it!” He announced happily as the footage appeared on the screen.

The streets were filled with trick or treaters, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary, until…

“There! On the left side!” Sara yelled and pointed at a dark figure that was walking quickly in the dark street.

Cisco zoomed in and both he and Caitlin were left speechless, as they saw a woman who was the spitting image of Laurel Lance.

They could make out her face in the darkness; blonde hair of her wig being pushed back against the wind.

“I don’t say that it’s not Laurel, but… it could be someone dressed like her. It was Halloween after all.”

 

“Sara; can you come to S.T.A.R Labs?”

“I have a newborn and a two year old to take care of. Besides, Len is there; what do you want from me?”

“It’s about Laurel.”

 

“I’m listening.” Sara announced as she walked inside S.T.A.R Labs; holding a light blue basket with baby Hunter in it and Rory’s hand.

The toddler started jumping up and down as she ran up to Leonard and threw herself in his arms. The tall man wrapped his arms around his daughter; ignoring the smug-looking stares from the people who had become his friends.

“I can practically feel you smiling smugly; Allen.” Leonard stated as he placed Rory down, who was picked up by Barry.  He tickled the little girl and she burst in a fit of giggles.

“We have other things to do. Tell me again why I had to drive fifteen minutes with a whining two year-old, and a crying infant.”

“Yes! Well, Snart told me about Laurel talking to Rory in the hospital and I pulled the security footage.” Cisco announced, while Caitlin walked inside the room and waved Sara hi, before practically running over to Rory and taking her from Barry. “You were right after all; it was Laurel.”

As the footage of the hospital was shown in the screen; Sara could clearly see that Laurel was just outside her room, kneeling and talking to Rory.

She had been wearing one of her usual lawyer outfits; a blazer, a shirt and a pair of pants, but her face was much softer than it used to be when she was wearing clothes like that.

Laurel had smiled down at the little girl and handed her the envelope Sara had received a few minutes afterwards.

She saw her daughter trying to touch Laurel, but her sister stood up waved goodbye to Rory.

Then, just as she was about to turn around the corner and leave; Laurel turned and looked directly in the camera, mouthing something.

_“H E L P  M E”_

Sara turned to Leonard.

“How is this happening?” She questioned.

“That’s a question I’ve been asking myself for a while now.”

Everyone turned at the source of the mysterious voice and came face-to-face with Oliver Queen; who was standing in the entrance.

“Ollie? What are you doing here?”

“Trying to find out why I think I keep seeing Laurel.” Oliver announced, as he pulled Sara in for a hug; ignoring Leonard’s eye-roll. “Good seeing you too, Snart.”

“Uclwe Ollie!” Rory shrieked and jumped in Oliver’s arms.

“Little Sara, you sure are getting taller everytime I see you.”

“Well, let’s just wish that the next time you see her; she is 6 feet tall.”

Barry and the rest of the welcomed Oliver, before turning to show him the footage from Halloween night and the hospital. 

Afterwards, Oliver started explaining them that the sightings of Laurel had began in Halloween night. He was sitting in the major’s office with Thea; working on a new donation for Star City memorial, when suddenly they heard a scream from down the road. The two siblings had rushed to the balcony, where a man was yelling and aiming at a woman with his index finger. He had yelled, Black Canary; and when they turned to the direction he was pointing at they saw a running woman- Laurel. The next time Oliver saw her, was in his apartment at Christmas night. He had been asleep, when suddenly; the balcony door had opened and there, in the cold of the December stood Dinah Laurel Lance.

“And the only thing she told you was ‘Help me, Ollie.’?” Sara asked as she paced back and forth; cradling Hunter and rocking him back and forth.

“She mouthed it, and when I run towards her; she jumped out of the balcony. When I turned to look in the street under; she was nowhere to be found.”

“So you are telling me that my not-so dead sister; jumped out of your balcony and then just vanished.”

Oliver shrugged and looked over at Cisco, who was looking at his computer screen with a troubled look.

“But how could Laurel be in both Central and Star City in Halloween night; and then on Christmas night to be in Star City and then be in Central.” Cisco stated; and realization crossed Caitlin’s face.

“And you said that when you tried to come closer she just jumped out of the window and vanished. And when Rory tried to touch her, she walked away.”

“So, if she can appear and disappear at her own will, no one can touch her, she needs help…” The woman wondered out loud. “Sounds a lot like…”

“Ghost!” Cisco exclaimed as he jumped up off his chair. “Laurel is a ghost!”

“This is the best you got; Ramon?” Leonard joked; but Cisco seemed determined.

“Barry has superspeed; Caitlin has ice powers, I vibe. You met your wife in a time-travelling spaceship. Ghosts don’t sound so weird after all; don’t they?”

“Let’s say Laurel is actually a ghost. What can we do to save her?”

They all looked at one another.

“I think I have someone that can help us.” Oliver stated and Sara realized exactly who he was talking about. _“What do you know about John Constantine?”_


	2. Constantine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes find John Constantine with some help from his best friend and Sara realizes that saving her sister may put more things than she thought at stake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter a really long time ago and i wanted to post it.   
> It's getting there! Hope you enjoy.   
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all right to the CW network.

~~

“The last reference of John Constantine was in Illinois, right after he left Star City.”

“When he restored my soul… so early 2016.” Sara noticed the confused looks on everyone’s, except of Oliver’s and Leonard’s faces. “Long story.”

“I met Constantine in the island and he owed me one, but he repaid me when he helped me with Sara. So that means, if we are going to use him to bring Laurel back, we are going to have to pay him.”

“And by the sound of it, I can’t see how a guy who restores people’s souls can be paid in cash.”

“I will do anyth-…” Sara glanced over to Leonard who was holding Hunter and Rory who was sitting in Caitlin’s lap next to her. “… almost anything to bring Laurel back. “

“I may know a person who can help us contact him.” Announced Oliver and pulled his phone out.

 

“You called, I came.” The tall man with a beard announced as he walked inside the Cortex the next day. “And why did I have to come all this way?”

“Cas, good to see you too.” Oliver said and shaked hands with the man; not bothering to introduce him to rest. “Is there any way to know where to find Constantine?”

“He is retired.” Cas stated and his eyes darted towards Sara and Leonard. “But I will see what I can do for the Green Arrow, the White Canary, the Flash and Captain Cold.”

 

His answer came about three days later, in the form of a card that was wrapped around a canary’s leg.

_“John Constantine, Demonologist, Exorcist and Master of the Dark Arts._

_(404) 248-7182.”_

“Cas always finds a way to contact John.” Oliver said as he looked at the card and dialed the phone number. After a few beeps and the sound of glass breaking, the man himself answered.

“Hello, mate.” John Constantine spoke over the phone. “It’s been a long time.”

“Good to hear from you too, John. But let me get to the point; I need your help.”

“And I just thought that you wanted us to grab a beer and catch up. Sorry to disappoint you, but I am retired as Cas probably told you.”

“Do you remember Laurel? Sara’s sister?” He inquired. “Well, she died and somehow she came back four years later.”

“Again, the idea of a ghost is intriguing, but I’m not interested.”

“I will pay as much as you want and do anything you want me to. She showed up in my room while I was sleeping and she talked to Sara’s daughter. We need to make sure that she is Laurel and she doesn’t pose a threat to any of us.”

The man in the other end of the line sighed.

“Fine. Give me two days to get to… where am I supposed to come anyway?

“S.T.A.R Labs, Central City. “

 

“You sure you don’t need any help with that?” asked Sara as she spun in the chair she sat in.

“No, it’s okay Sara.” Caitlin answered from the medical station as she cleaned Cisco’s cuts and bruises, courtesy of the latest meta that was terrorizing Central City. “Things have been a little crazy ever since H.R went back to his earth for the holidays. It’s kind of weird to admit it, but I am glad that he is back tomorrow.”

Before the two women could continue their conversation, a fake cough was heard from the entry of the Cortex and they all turned to look at the man standing there.

He wasn’t tall, but not short either. He had blonde short-cut hair and wore a trench coat above his black pants, white shirt and red tie.

“For a guest of honor, no one seems to be paying any attention to me.” He said and Cisco was the first to jump and walk over to him. “John Constantine.”

“I’m Cisco.” He answered with the brightest smile and shook the other man’s hand who seemed… distraught. “Big fan.” Sara followed and exchanged a handshake with him, before the man observed her better.

“Last time I saw you, love, you were lying unconscious on the floor because you had tried to murder your best friend.” Constantine observed. “And now you are all doting and middle class housewife.”

“I can still kill people.” Sara countered and the man smirked; knowing that what she said was nothing but the truth.

Caitlin flashed him and he gave her a small wave, before fiddling the lighter he had on his hand.

“So, where’s my green hooded, mate?” He inquired and Sara pulled out her phone.

“There are handling a meta-human.” Sara said as she dialed Leonard’s number. “You alive? Constantine is here.”

A flash later, the three men had appeared right in front of them.

“Long time, mate.” John said to Oliver who surprisingly smiled.

“Barry Allen, nice to meet you.” Said Barry in his usual cheerful tone, as he removed his mask and stretched out his hand to the Constantine, who shook it.

“Leonard Snart.” The man stated and walked over to Sara; pressing a kiss to her lips to reassure her that he was unharmed.

“Oh, the husband.” He remarked at the sight of Sara and Leonard. “But let’s leave that for now. Where did Laurel first show up?”

 

“A trapped spirit is a soul which is unable to move on because of its ties to the living.” John explained. “It cannot move on and it is doomed to spend eternity lingering between the realm of the living and that of the dead.”

“So that means that..?” Sara questioned, her chest clenching at the thought that Laurel didn’t have a chance to come back. “There is a way to bring her back, right?”

“The thing about these people whose souls are trapped in between realms, love, is that their bodies remain intact no matter how much time passes from their deaths.”

“Can’t we do the same thing we did when we restored Sara’s soul?”

“The processes are similar, but not quite the same.” He flickered the lighter again. “First step is to dig up Laurel’s grave. Any volunteers?”

“I’ll do it.” Oliver said. Sara looked at him, and nodded in understanding.

“So, if scarlet can get you to cemetery at nightfall, we can start right away.” He turned to Sara and crooked his fingers; motioning for her to follow him. “Can I get you for a minute, love?”

 

“About the ceremony we are going to do tonight... I need you to know that, just like I said to your sister before she and Queen reclaimed your soul, it’s not going to be a piece of cake. This time though will be a little different. If you fail, love… not only will your sister’s soul will be lost, but yours and Oliver’s too. Figured you might have wanted to rethink this, children, husband and all that to leave behind.”

 “I need to do this for Laurel.” She deadpanned. “And not a word of this to anyone.”

“You got it. But I feel like your husband won’t buy a lie that easily.”

“Leave Leonard to me; I’ll talk to him myself. I just want to have everything ready by the time Oliver and Barry come back.”

 

“What did Constantine want to tell you?” Leonard asked her, while they were driving from that afternoon, before they had to go back to S.T.A.R Labs to go the ceremony.

“Just to make some clarifications about the whole process.”

“Like?”

“Just that if something were to happen to us in the dream world, it would happen in real life too.”

“You’re not telling me everything assassin. I can always figure out when you’re lying to me.”

Sara sighed.

“If we don’t successfully save Laurel’s soul… our souls will die with hers.” Leonard turned to look at her, despite driving.

“How about I go instead of you?”

“Oliver agreed to do this despite the consequences.” She said as Leonard focused his eyes back on the road. “And I can’t let him do this alone. She is my sister and she did the same thing for me.”

“Sara… if anything happen to you…” Leonard said as he parked the car and stopped the engine. “I can’t do this without this… The kids, life, anything.”

“You told me that you can’t promise me that you won’t get hurt, but you can swear that you’ll try with everything you have to come home to our family every day.” She told him and held his hands in both of hers. “And now I am telling you the exact same thing. I need you to trust me like you did all these years.”

 

“Mommy.” Rory squealed and fell in Sara’s arms the moment the door opened. “Missed ya.”

“I missed you too baby.” Sara said and passed her to Leonard, who held the little girl tightly in his arms. “We’re gonna have to go again at night but we will stay until you fall asleep, okay?”

“Why?” She questioned with an adorable pout on her lips.

“We are bringing aunt Laurel back.” Sara answered and Rory smiled.

“Isn’t she in the sky?” She asked.

“We are going there to get her back.” Sara explained and Leonard glared at her.

“This time you are explaining to the teacher when she calls us for a meeting.”

“You’re finally back.” Mick growled as he emerged from the hallway with baby Hunter securely in his broad arms. He passed him to Sara and the infant instantly relaxed on his mother’s hold and cooed. “Aren’t you the ever happy family?”

Sara glared at Mick and then turned her attention back to her son, who was beginning to fuss; a sign that either he was hungry or needed a diaper change.

“Why don’t we see a movie a movie until we leave?” She proposed and Rory was instantly alarmed. “You chose Ror. I’m not seeing the Kill Bill movies ever again.”

Mick rolled his eyes, as another pair of footsteps was heard from down the hall.

“Don’t ask.” Amaya said; trying to wipe a large puke stain from her sweater.

“Tried to give Hunter formula milk.” Mick explained. “Dude’s tougher than he looks. Might have to give him a feed before you go.”

“Set up the movie and I’ll me back in a few.” Sara stated and she disappeared in the hallway with Hunter.

Leonard let Rory look through the DVDs, as he tried to explain the situation to Mick and Amaya.

“So blondie is going to go in a 50/50 suicide mission.” Mick wondered out loud and glanced at Amaya who looked glum.

“Sara’s going to be okay Leonard.” She tried to comfort the man. “She has been through worse. She survived so much and she won’t let herself die. Not now that she has you and the kids.”

“Amaya’s right. Blondie is a tough chick.” Mick started saying, but was interrupted, but was interrupted by the extra-hyper toddler who ran up to them; holding the DVD of Ariel.

“Okay let’s put this on.” Leonard said and he started to set up the movie; pushing back his worries as much as he could for the sake of his daughter. “It’s only the eighth time we’ve seen it these holidays only, anyway.”

Once Sara came, the five of them had to go through about one and a half hour of singing and Disney, before Rory fell asleep in her father’s arms.

They tucked her in her bed and Sara kneeled beside her.

“Whatever happens tonight, Rory, I want you to know that I love you. And that no matter where I am, I will be with you; _right here_ , okay?” She placed her hand atop the little girl’s heart.

“G’ nite mommy, love ya.”

_“I love you too.”_

 

“Okay, are you ready to do this, love?” Sara glanced at her sister’s lifeless body, which despite her passing four years ago, remained intact. Her eyes were closed; bruises and cuts on her face and hands still visible, like they were done to her that very day. She wore a pale white dress, something really common that the dead were dressed with for their burial.

“One moment.” She told him, who was holding an old and dusty-looking book and was flipping pages impatiently. Sara turned to Leonard.

“I love you.” She said to him and connected her lips to his. This kiss felt so much like the one in the Oculus, that Leonard felt a strange feeling of Déjà vu. A lump had appeared in his throat.

“Come back to me assassin?”

“Always crook.” Sara answered and went to stand next to Oliver.

Constantine looked back and forth between the two sisters and then at Leonard.

“Things have really changed, haven’t they love?”

“Some things never do, though.” She looked up at Oliver. “We’ll bring her back Ollie.”

Constantine started chanting in some unknown language and the last thing Sara heard before she was pulled into darkness was Constantine’s voice:

“This might hurt a little.”

And it was followed by her and Oliver’s screams.


	3. Dinah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Oliver try to wake Laurel up by entering her memories but everything is not as simple as it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this Almost 3 A.M and i'm drinking coffee to sober up and post? Yes indeed.  
> Did my lil rant about Laurel have a source? Of course it did because I was watching s2 clips cause I was writing thissss chapter!  
> I have not updated this story since 2017-01-13 and it may have taken me... a lot of months... it's finally here and I wrote it in a couple of days!  
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all right to the CW network.

“Oliver?” Sara questioned as she looked around the room that she was in- if that was even a room to begin with. It was a closed space but once you looked a little bit more carefully you began to realize that it was a pretty strange room. The floor was like you were walking on clouds and purple leaves were falling down the nonexistent ceiling and settling on the clouds. A big window was on the right wall, which was also covered with leaves and through the see-through curtains Sara could make out the same puffy pale purple-colored clouds and sky. On the middle of the room was a white steel king sized bed that looked like it was straight from a fairytale. Sara took a step closer to the mysterious bed and gasped as she saw Laurel lying on the white silk covers on the same dress she was buried in. Her eyes were closed and she looked just like she did back in S.T.AR Labs.

“Laurel, Laurel wake up.” She said and shook her sister, who remained unconscious. “Please Laurel wake up I’m here.”

“Where are we?” Questioned Oliver and suddenly he was right there. He saw Laurel and quickly rushed next to Sara.

“She isn’t waking up.” Sara stated as she stood up and wiped her eyes.

“Sara, look.” Oliver pointed at a white door across the window. “I suggest we get going because we have no idea if we’re on a clock. Too bad my phone can’t come with us.”

She opened the door, revealing… the garden of the Queen Mansion. It was a sunny morning and they could both hear voices on the distance. Oliver furrowed his eyebrows at his former home. It looked the same but somehow it was different than how he last remembered it. 

Sara let Oliver walk in there first, following him before giving her sister another glance. He started walking towards the balcony door that leaded on one of the living rooms, when two children ran out of the house.

“Oh my God.” Sara exclaimed as her eyes were glued to the 10 year old Oliver and Laurel. Oliver was chasing Laurel who was skipping, not really wanting to escape Oliver as it seemed. She still had her brown hair which was long and bouncing on her ponytail. Oliver still had the exact same blue eyes and was just a bit taller than her.

“I caught you, Dinah!” He yelled as he literally tackled Laurel to the ground and she let out a squeal.

“I told you not to call me that, Ollie!” She whined and stood up from the grass, wiping the dirt off of her pink tights. “It reminds me of mommy and I’m not her!”  Oliver laughed at the memories. He faintly remembered that day, but mostly the part when he broke a vase and blamed it on Laurel. He really was a little brat.

“What are we supposed to do here?” Sara questioned, looking at little Laurel and little Oliver who were arguing about something. Before Oliver could answer his younger self started running back inside, with Laurel running after him that time. The other two began following them when the sound of something breaking was heard. Unsurprisingly enough, Oliver stood over a broken vase and looking at Laurel, panicked.

“Now my mom is going to come and being a terrible brat, I’m gonna blame Laurel and she is going to take the fall for it.” Sara chuckled.

“Of course she did, she had a crush on you. Mom and Dad didn’t give her allowance for two weeks.” 

“Oliver, Laurel, what did you do?” Moira demanded as she rushed into the room and looked at the broken vase and two children above it. “Did you break something again, Oliver?”

“I’m sorry, mom. It was my fault.” He told her and pouted.

“Not pinning it on Laurel? Taking responsibility for your actions is showing that you’re growing up, Oliver.” Moira said and ruffled her son’s hair.  Oliver looked at Sara and furrowed his eyebrows.

“This isn’t what happened.” He stated as little Oliver smiled at Laurel and she smiled back. “This is different. I… I liked Laurel here. I remember not liking her. I knew that she did but… this isn’t her real memories.”

 

“How much longer?” Leonard demanded as he paced back and forth next to Sara’s unconscious body.

“Again, as you asked 5 minutes ago and 10 minutes ago, I have no idea.” Constantine answered Leonard as he drank from a flask.

“How can you not know what they are doing? They could be dying.” Leonard muttered and sat on a chair.

“Mate, rituals like that can be different for people. They are in Laurel’s mind and heart and they have to find her soul. Something is holding her soul back and that thing makes her not move on. I have only seen this once before, mate and we thought the woman who had it was going to die but she survived so just have faith in your wife.” He said and he half smiled.

“I sense a story, Brit.” Leonard drawled and Constantine sighed.

“My friend Zed, she died. She had visions and my evil guardian angel killed her. Long story short I kept seeing her ghost and realized that something was wrong. She was trapped in between. She was killed by a being that possessed magic, even though he slit her throat. I couldn’t be the one to go in and save her, so I don’t know more. But the thing is that she is alive. And so is Chas as you saw even though he has…” He looked at his hand where he had something written with a pen. “27 more times to die.” Leonard just looked at him, confused.

“I’ve seen some pretty weird things so I’m not gonna ask you anything else about that. But I’m glad your friend is okay now. I just hope same thing happens to Sara.” He looked at his wife, smiling.

“She died and then got resurrected and now she is married and has two kids. This is a piece of cake for her. Your girl has a lot of strength, mate. And I’m not talking only about her muscles.”  

“I know.” He stated and sighed, the only thing on his mind being Sara waking up. “Wanna see baby pictures of my kids?”

 

The space around them began to change and suddenly Sara and Oliver were in a very familiar place, Oliver’s bedroom. Laurel was on the bed, studying an SAT prep book, as Oliver walked inside with a pizza and a wine bottle in hand. The young woman turned and smiled at him.

“My hero.” She said and put the book on the bed; walking towards his desk and searching for the bottle opener. “Where the hell is the bottle opener?”

“Bottom drawer.” Answered Oliver and Laurel found what she was looking for, handing Oliver the bottle opener.

“That’s when Laurel asked me to move in together.” Oliver realized and Sara sighed, remembering that this is what started everything. Oliver’s nervousness to move in with Laurel leaded to Samantha Clayton, which leaded to William and then… it leaded to Sara and the Gambit.

“Did you talk to Jean today?”

Laurel furrowed her brows. “About the ski trip?”

“No. Ray asked him to move in with her last night.” He told her and poured wine on her glass.

“That’s great news, they’ve been together forever.” Laurel told him and Sara and Oliver were looking at another different memory again.

“I’ve been together longer.” Laurel smiled.

“What are you saying, Ollie?” She asked him with a smile still on her face.

“You must be tired of my mom busting you and I know I’m tired of fearing that your dad will actually tase me if I ever close your bedroom door again.” Oliver was staring at disbelief as the dream version of him did something he would have never done in that age. And that was what made his life what it was, for better or for worse. “So wouldn't it be nice to have a little place of our own? Not necessarily a little place but you get what I mean.”

The biggest smile broke on Laurel’s face as she pulled Oliver in for a kiss.

“So is this a yes?” He teased with a smile of his own.

“Of course!”

Oliver looked at Sara and just lifted his shoulders, not knowing what was going on either. The scene around them changed again and they were back on the Queen Mansion, especially the fully decorated main room, where they usually held the galas. The whole room was decorated in balloons, garlands and a giant “Happy Birthday Robbie” letter banner was placed on the wall above a giant table where a small boy stood on a chair.

“Happy birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Robert, Happy Birthday to you.” Everyone sang and the little boy blew his ‘5’ candle out. Sara felt her eyes water as an older Laurel stood next to the boy and pulled him in to kiss his forehead. Oliver stood on the other side of Robbie, holding a younger girl with dirty blonde hair and eyes that looked way too much like Oliver’s. She was clapping and smiling down at the 5 year old and Oliver was smiling at Laurel.

“Let’s continue having fun until the cake is all cut and ready.” Laurel said and the people started spreading across the room. Just by looking around, Sara and Oliver spotted a few familiar faces including Samantha Clayton, Tommy and a kid who looked very much like him.

They approached Laurel and Oliver, observing them with their children. They swapped, Laurel holding their daughter up and Oliver helping Robert down the chair and to the floor.

“We missed the cake didn’t we?” Said a really familiar voice and Sara herself walking inside, holding Rory’s hand. Leonard was by her side, with baby Hunter in his arms sleeping despite all of the noise.  “Hunter got hungry and we had to stop.”

“It’s okay, I’m glad you’re here now.” Laurel answered her sister and pulled her in for a tight hug, making the little girl hug her aunt too. “Hey, Rory!” The little blonde nodded and waved at her aunt.

“How big are you getting, Em?” Sara asked her with a big smile. The toddler, Emily looked at her fingertips and then furrowed her eyebrows and looked at her mother.

“Two, baby.” Laurel said to her daughter.

“Two!” She exclaimed with a giggle.

“Two!” Yelled Rory too and the two girls giggled together.

Laurel let Emily down who immediately hugged with Rory, making the two women smile.

“Queen.” Leonard said to Oliver, rocking his son back and forth.

“Snart.” He stated with a nod. “Congratulations on the little one, again.”

“And Happy Birthday to Robbie.” The boy lifted his head immediately, hearing his name.

“Thank you Uncle Len.” He answered and Leonard handed him a large box wrapped in birthday paper.

“Oliver.” Sara told him and shook him by his forearm. “I think this is where we’re supposed to be. We have to find a way to talk to Laurel.”

Oliver shook his head, snapping back to reality. Well, sort of reality.

“If Laurel could talk to us in our Earth I think we can here.”

Both of them started calling Laurel’s name, to no avail.

“Laurel, Laurel, Canary!” Screamed Sara and suddenly Laurel’s head turned to where Sara and Leonard were standing.

“Laurel?” Said the other Sara and Laurel blinked once before looking back at her sister.

“I just thought someone called for me, sorry.”

Sara let out a groan. That wasn’t going to work. But what else could they do? They were stuck. Watching their selves live different lives as they were stuck on a limbo… Just like Laurel. But Laurel’s soul was trapped. And theirs weren’t. Which meant they could go in their bodies.

“We could try to possess ourselves.” She blurted out and Oliver almost laughed. “I’m serious. Oliver, I have two children waiting for me at home and husband and my dad. And you have your sister. Staying trapped here forever isn’t an option for either of us. Get to possessing, Casper.”

“I haven’t done this before. How am I supposed to do this?” Oliver asked her; looking at the other version of him who was feeding his daughter cake. Sara took a deep breath before standing in front of her doppelganger and then literally walking inside of her body. She let out a gasp as she looked at her hands and realized that she was now fully there.  “Okay that was easier than I thought.” He followed Sara’s example and then suddenly little Emily was sitting in his lap and he was wearing a suit and a wedding band on his right hand.

“Daddy more pease!” She whined and sounded way too much like Thea. Looked like her aunt was teaching her a few of her old tricks.

“Want to go play with your cousin and then I’ll give you a half piece okay?” He offered and she looked at him for a moment before nodding and speeding off to go to Rory and the other kids. Sara looked at him and moved away from the group she was chatting with, making him follow her on the garden outside. “What are we going to do now?”

“I didn’t think that we would get this far so I don’t really know.” Sara said and shrugged. Oliver groaned.

“Maybe we need to make her remember. Somewhere in there is the part of Laurel that came and called for our help. We just have to trigger that part and we should be able to come back home once her soul is free to come back to her body.”

“Or float away and we’ll all die.” Oliver glared at her before walking back inside and towards Laurel who chatting with his mother about something. For a moment he stared at the woman he thought he would never see again; the woman who there was a grandmother and had actually known her grandchildren.

“Laurel, can I talk to you?” He told her and she smiled at Moira, telling her she’ll be back shortly. Sara followed the two after giving Leonard a smile, knowing that she would see him again back home… at least she hoped she would. They were all on what looked like Laurel and Oliver’s bedroom, a beautifully decorated master bedroom that overlooked the hillside and the gardens of the house on the back.

“Is everything okay?” Laurel asked with furrowed eyebrows, reaching for Oliver’s hand. He got glimpse of the massive Radiant-shaped diamond that was her engagement ring and was surrounded by small diamonds and her wedding band underneath it, matching the one he wore in his.

“Not really.” Oliver told her and her face began to grow worried. “Laurel, did I ever go on a ship named the Gambit?”

“No. Ollie what are you talking about?” She questioned and looked at Sara. “Sara, what’s happening?”

“Laurel, Oliver went on the Gambit and he invited me there. The Gambit sunk and he ended up on Lian Yu and I was… rescued… by a man named Ivo. And a lot of things happened afterwards, all of them bad but Oliver came back. Laurel try to remember this.”

“Is this a prank?” She asked, her voice trembling. Oliver moved forward, putting his hands on the sides of her head.

“Laurel, listen to me. I need you to remember. It hurts but that’s your life. Remember when we were little and you had a crush on me, when we started dating… when I cheated on you? Laurel you life isn’t only happy moments. It’s pain but you have to remembered that in order to come back.”

“What? Come back where? What are you saying?” She cried and wiped her eyes furiously. “Ollie I don’t remember these. Sara…”

“Laurel, you are my big sister who has forgiven me for doing terrible things and you have literally brought me back to life. If it wasn’t for you I would have never had my family today and my family isn’t complete without you. Laurel you have a chance to come back. Please, remember who you are. Dinah Laurel Lance you are my sister, you are the Black Canary and you are my hero always.” Sara told her sister and pulled her in for a hug as Laurel started breathing heavily.

“Oh my god. Canary. You… Arrow… It’s…” Laurel broke down, falling on her knees on the Persian carpet. “It’s not real… It’s all fake… I have no one… I’m alone… I’m so alone… It’s so dark here. Please, Sara… Ollie… Help me, I want to leave… I want to go home.”

Sara and Oliver looked at each other. Well, that was… interesting. Laurel did have her memories back but nothing happened.

“Your soul is held back, Laurel. We’re here to bring you back.” Oliver tried to explain to her. Laurel immediately looked at the two rings on her ring finger.  She rushed to the balcony window and after opening it, she slipped both rings out of her hand and out of the window.

“I want to leave!” She screamed and suddenly she was waking up; jolting awake on a foreign environment and she was really hoping that she wasn’t on another dream world. Her eyes adjusted on the light and suddenly above her stood Cisco Ramon with the happiest smile she had ever seen. “…Cisco?”

“You’re back. Alive.” He said and pulled her in for an air-depriving hug which she returned.

“I am… I am.” Laurel stated, reaching to touch her stomach, remembering the wound that killed her. Next to her Oliver and Sara were waking up and the first thing they did was look at the woman. Sara practically threw her off balance, hugging her and crying on her shoulder. “You got my message. I knew you would.”

“Good job, everyone. Glad to see that everyone is alive and well.” John Constantine said as he stood up from the bed they set up for him when they weren’t waking up. “You had to come back at 8 o’ clock in the bloody morning?”

“Now as for your payment…” Leonard began saying but Constantine cut him off.

“Nothing. Consider this a gift from me to you.” He looked at Leonard and smirked. “This one here reminded me of something tonight and I guess I’m feeling like doing some charity work. But next time, I’m getting paid. Adios.”

Everyone looked at Leonard for a moment, who just waved at Constantine as he disappeared on the hallway.

“You’ve gotten more beautiful.” Laurel told her sister with a smile.

“And you haven’t aged since 2016.” She reminded Laurel and laughed through her tears. The sisters stood up and began thanking everyone for being such a great help to them and not giving up on Laurel.

Sara walked over to Leonard and fell on his arms, holding onto him for dear life.

“I told you I would come back to you.” Sara said and pulled him in for a kiss, making this even weirder for Laurel. “And I always make good on my promises.”

Laurel was talking with Oliver who was still not able to fully process that the actual Laurel was alive and well in front of him even though he helped save her.

“Want to get breakfast in our place?” Offered Leonard and everyone began talking excitedly.

“I’ll text Barry and Iris!” Said Cisco and took out his phone.

“Oh, I have to call H.R and Julian and tell them to join us. You don’t mind, right?” Leonard and Sara shared a look and smiled.

“The more, the merrier. We have a lot of catching up to do.” Said Sara and Laurel smiled at her. “And Rory is super excited to meet Aunt Laurel.”

“Hello, Leonard Snart, we haven’t officially met but…”

“In my dream prison world you were married to Sara too so if you’re half of the good guy our Leonard is… I think I’ll like you.”

“I just wanted to say that your niece dressed up as you in Halloween. And she’ll be freaking out when she sees you.”

“I can’t wait.” She answered and took a deep breath, ready to make the most out of the new chance to live that she was given.

That morning, an resurrected ex-assassin, an ex-crook, a speedster, a journalist, an ex-Killer Frost, a metahuman engineer, a novel writer, a forensic scientist, a vigilante mayor, a timeship captain, an ex-member of the JSA, a detective and two very confused children heard and told the newly resurrected assistant district attorney what happened while she was gone.

And she just sat back, looking at her sister who last left on timeship, cooing her son as she told her husband to give their daughter more chocolate milk. Oliver was looking at her and she sensed he had some stories to tell too, but they would have to wait until after she explained to her niece that the fact that she came back from the sky didn’t mean that they could get her goldfish, George, back too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Hope you liked it if you did give it a like and/or a comment cause Comments= Loveee <3 <3  
> I loved this story so much and I'm glad that people liked it and also there are a few easter eggs in this chapter so hope you noticed them. ;)


End file.
